Invasion
by Two Evil Carrots
Summary: Three years after the attack of Buu, a group of aliens representing a galactic organization contact Earth in the efforts of meeting the saiyans rumored to live there peacefully. Unfortunately, they have to find them first. And they don't want to be found. Abandonded.
1. Chapter 1

**Invasion**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Well, this is my first fanfiction on this website ever. I've been reading from all kinds of different fandoms here, and I've decided to write something for DBZ. I'm also following the timeline from the wiki, so if you guys have any problems, take it up with the people who made that timeline. I just find it too bothersome to make my own timeline.**

 **And there will be NO overpowered OC's that will just randomly pop up and join the Z-Fighters, I hate those! And no outside of canon pairings. I could think about it for other fandoms, but it just seems wrong, considering most of the characters are actually full adults and are already married and with families. It's one thing to cheat on a girlfriend, but to cheat on a wife who you already have a family with? Dude, neither Goku or Vegeta would ever do that, it's just not gonna happen for me. Bleargh.**

 **Important timeline notes:**

 **737- Goku is born, Planet Vegeta is destroyed.**

 **753- King Piccolo attacks the Earth.**

 **761- DBZ starts. Raditz arrives**

 **762 December- Frieza and the Namek Saga happens.**

 **764 August- Future Trunks arrives and kills King Cold and Mecha Frieza.**

 **767- Android Saga and Cell Games happen.**

 **774- Gohan goes to high school and Babadi/Majin Buu attacks.**

 **777-Canon divergence; Invasion begins here.**

 **Summary: Three years after the attack of Buu, a group of aliens representing a galactic organization contact Earth in the efforts of meeting the saiyans rumored to live there peacefully. Unfortunately, they have to find them first. And they don't want to be found.**

Chapter 1

Deep in space, around where Pluto was, a single spaceship leisurely flew in the direction of a certain blue planet. Aboard that ship, a surprisingly humanoid like pale purple alien boredly stared out of one of the ship's windows from his position on the captain's seat. In his hand was a cup filled with _Itma'stalz,_ a popular drink found halfway across the galaxy.

"Captain. We are approaching planet Earth. It should take around one hour and 5 minutes to land."

He glanced at his subordinate, who was busy preparing for the ship to launch a worldwide message. "Good. When can you make the connection?"

"In around 5 minutes."

"Excellent.

"Geez… Why the hell are we being sent here…? According to our reports, these 'humans' have absolutely no power at all and I'm pretty sure there aren't any valuable resources or anything…" Another humanoid alien standing next to the captain sighed and mumbled angrily under his breath. "Makes no sense…"

The captain paused from his musings stared at his assistant standing next to his seat. "What? You don't know?"

He blinked in surprise and looked at his captain. "You mean I should know something?"

"You haven't looked at the mission info sent out haven't you."

The assistant gazed at his captain with a questioning look on his face. "Info? What info? I didn't receive anything."

"You didn't get anything?"

"Nope."

Frowning, the captain stared back out into space and began to mutter incoherently.

"Err… Captain?"

"Idiots….what are…orons…..techni….ans…"

"Captain?"

"What."

"What did the report say then?"

The captain grinned cheekily at him.

"Avarick, my dear best friend, you should find out yourself."

Almost immediately, the previously calm alien adopted a look of pure horror.

"No! No way in Hell!"

"What the heck. You're still scared of the data room?"

"Duh! That place is _cursed!_ "

The captain snorted and looked forwards towards the tiny planet in the distance. "Fine, whatever." He glanced back at his assistant. "You know about the saiyans, right?"

His assistant looked at him with surprise.

"You mean those bloodthirsty powerful monsters that were killed by Frieza 40 years ago? Yeah, doesn't everybody know them?"

"Well, yeah. Anyway, apparently there's been rumors that there are several surviving saiyans living on that planet."

Jaws dropped.

" _Saiyans?!_ I thought they were all dead!"

Captain nodded with agreement. "True, that's what I think too. But recently, there have been rumors that there are a few saiyans living on that planet, and are actually _peaceful_. Pretty absurd, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Not only that, but supposedly, one of the saiyans there is a super saiyan, and that he was the one that killed Frieza and the rest of the Cold family 10 years ago."

"Seriously? _Super saiyans_? Really? It's weird enough that there are surviving saiyans, but now those stories are supposedly true now? What the heck."

The captain nodded in agreement.

"I know. But they believe that the one that nearly killed Frieza at planet Namek was a super saiyan, and if that's true, he or she should have died from the exploding planet."

"So why do they want to contact this planet then? That saiyan should be dead."

"They're paranoid. Ever since that weird pink thing from 3 years ago showed up and destroyed nearly 100 planets in one day then randomly vanished, the upper guys have been going crazy searching for any traces of an unknown power. Not only that, but those Abo and Cado guys that have been terrorizing us disappeared randomly as well, so they're even crazier about it. With all the rumors of super powerful saiyans directed towards this planet only, it's kinda inevitable that they would send some guys to investigate, no matter how unrealistic it is."

"Huh. That's kinda true."

The captain absentmindedly agreed.

"The higher ups have been searching for answers about all this recent weird stuff for a while, and this is the first lead. So it's really important we don't fail, because establishing good relationships with this planet can also lead to some answers about the supposed existence of saiyans on that planet." He suddenly adopted a determined expression and raised a fist.

"And I want a promotion dammit! I've been stuck in this same rank for the past 4 years, it's about time I did something big and got some award for once!"

"Sir! We are in range of the planet for planet-wide system hackings." One of the operators alerted the ship's captain.

He lowered his hand and nodded at the guy.

"Finally. Establish a connection with all forms of technological devices and put me up on the screen."

"Yes sir." With that, the ship operator addressed did as directed.

As soon as the screen at the front of the ship wrote out the message 'recording', the captain started to recite his previously memorized speech.

"Greetings, humans. Please do not be panicked. I am Dajat, captain of the spaceship Melhada, and a member of the IPO, the Intergalactic Peacekeeping Organization. As our name suggests, we are an intergalactic organization dedicated to expanding the known universe and keeping peace, and have decided to have first contact with your planet. Our ship will be landing in precisely 57 minutes and 24 seconds, so we request for you to stay calm for now. Once we land, we would like to speak with your leader and commence negotiations.

We have absolutely no intent to cause harm to your people and planet as long as you do not attempt to harm us. Our ship will land on the west side of the city known as 'Central City', and we would like for your king to meet with us there. That is all."

And so, the recording was abruptly cut off, leaving all humans who witnessed the sight utterly flabbergasted. And, by some random miracle, none of the Z-fighters nor their acquaintances witnessed the broadcast.

Avarick looked at his captain.

"Uh, isn't that kinda too abrupt? You barely explained anything and just left them to hang…"

* * *

It was a fine day in the 439 Mountain Area. The birds were singing, the finger shaped mountains were pointing majestically into the sky, and two young boys were attempting to summon a wish granting dragon and wish for a never ending supply of dango and strawberry ice cream. All was fine.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU DAMN BRATS ARE DOING!? YOU'VE MADE THE WOMAN KICK ME OUT OF THE HOUSE!"

"Aaahhh! We've been discovered! Run Goten!"

The scene of tranquility was instantly shattered with those two loud exclamations. Filled with fear of being caught by a certain saiyan prince, the two criminals immediately attempted to flee- only to be grabbed by the shirts roughly and flung into the dirt. They scrambled to their feet in order to take off and run away, but a fist drove into each of their heads and knocked them back onto their butts. The purple haired Trunks nervously looked upwards at their assailant.

"Hehehe… Uh, hey dad…"

With a vicious growl, Vegeta stomped up to them and glowered his patented Vegeta Glaretm.

"And just WHAT do you think you brats are doing! Trying to summon that blasted dragon for no apparent reason?! That damn woman just kicked me out to find you two!" Shaking his head viciously, he pressed his palm against his forehead then glared at them even harder.

"Dammit, this is something Kakarot should do! This is the fourth time! If you even try something like this again, I'm going to fling you two out into space and make sure you stay there! You understand?!"

Hearing that exclamation, Goten and Trunks instantly clammed up and nodded frantically. After all, as powerful as they were, even they couldn't survive being in space for a long time. Even super saiyans still needed to breathe.

"Hmph. Now get back to the house. The woman and Kakarot's woman are already waiting."

The two launched off without a single complaint. After all, two angry mothers weren't as bad as suffocating outside of the atmosphere.

 ***10 minutes later***

"WHAT DID YOU THING YOU BOYS WERE DOING! YOUR FATHERS SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU THAT THE DRAGON BALLS ARE OFF LIMITS, YET YOU STILL GO AFTER THEM?!"

"But we kept running out of ice crea- OW!"

"NO TALKING BACK!"

"But mom-"

 ***CLANG***

"Gyaaaa!"

"Trunks, Goten, you're both grounded. No allowance or games for you guys."

"Wha… No mom! Don't take my allowance!"

"Too bad."

* * *

"Trunks, your mom is scarier than Majin Buu."

"Well, I'm pretty sure she isn't as scary as your mom."

"Eh? But your mom took our _allowance, grounded us,_ and _said we can't play video games anymore!"_

"Yeah, but your mom broke at least 15 of her frying pans on our heads!"

"But I'm used to it."

"… I'm not sure if I should feel bad for you."

After a very lengthy scolding involving two furious mothers and many frying pans and threats, Goten and Trunks finally managed to escape the hellhole known as the _Lecture of the Angry Mothers._ It involved many sacrifices of precious things and (childish) pride, but the two managed to successfully flee while staying intact.

After walking down the same hall for several minutes, Goten turned to Trunks and asked a question.

"Hey Trunks, wanna watch some TV?"

Trunks stopped moving and stared at him.

"TV? Why? There's nothing interesting on it."

"Then let's search for something cool!" Goten grinned. "Brother said that sometimes interesting stuff shows up on it, like these funny things called 'reality shows', and they're sometimes really funny".

"Eehhh… No."

"Wha? But Truuuunnnnks…"

"Nope. Besides, reality shows are only for adults. Apparently, they talk about those weird things like relationships and current trends, and those are really boring." Trunks wrinkled his nose as he recalled some of the less savory stuff he heard on the TV while his dad watched.

"Oh. Okay."

"…"

"So what should we do, Trunks? Our moms said that we can't leave the building for the rest of today…"

"Eeehhh, how 'bout we grab a snack first."

"Sure!"

Now only having one thing in mind, the two boys wandered down the hallway and towards the kitchen, where the kitchen robots would definitely be preparing food for dinner and be available to rob some grub from. Unfortunately, they decided not to watch the TV, so they inconveniently missed the alien broadcast.

* * *

"Hah!"

With a wild war cry, Son Gohan launched a massive beam of ki towards his father who was floating a short distance away. Eyes just barely widening with alarm, Goku raised both his hands and swiftly smacked it out of the way, and into the atmosphere where it dissipated. His son took advantage of the slight opening it left and phased in right in front of his father where he launched a brutal barrage of punches.

Unfortunately for him and fortunately for his father, Goku recovered in a flash and expertly deflected all the hits with his palms and knees all while gathering ki for a specially refined kiai. He made a sudden palm thrust at his son, and the resulting shockwave blew Gohan backwards and straight through a mountain and crashing into a second.

"Woah! Gohan, are you okay?"

Goku immediately stopped fighting and shot after his son while feeling the sudden tiredness in his muscles. He had been trying to enhance the kiai to the point that it could be used effectively in battle as a purely damage dealing move, but it seemed like it was extremely costly to make one that could cause real damage to strong people.

"Oww… Yeah dad, I'm fine. How was it?"

Gohan dug himself out of the rubble from his crash just as his father landed in front of him. He looked at his clothes and sighed.

"But my gi is ruined… Mom and Videl are gonna kill me…"

Goku grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, sorry 'bout that. Anyway, I don't think this is really useful. I'm already dead tired from just using one, and it only just ruined your clothes and gave some bruises…"

"Huh." The demi-saiyan frowned. "I'm sure that could've worked…"

"Oh well, don't worry! It's pretty cool anyway." Goku cheerfully tried to reassure his son. "I mean, there's plenty of other things you can try and work on! You could try something like that modified destructo di- hmmm?"

Goku suddenly paused in the middle of his pep talk with Gohan and looked up at the sky. With the sudden tensing, Gohan jerked in surprise and stared carefully at his father.

"…Dad? What's wrong?"

The saiyan continued to look at the sky and frowned.

"Some power levels I don't know are approaching Earth. I'm not sure if they're friendly."

With those words, Gohan immediately stiffened and reached out with his senses as well. But, much to his surprise, those power levels his father identified were extremely weak compared to them and wouldn't even pose a threat. He looked at his father.

"Well, they don't exactly seem dangerous at all… I mean, Krillen wouldn't have much problems defeating them, and we're stronger than him."

Goku nodded his agreement but continued to stare upwards uneasily.

"That's true, they are pretty weak." He scratched the side of his head with a finger. "But there's something weird about them. Like… I don't know how to say it, but they give me this weird feeling. Like a premonition that something big is gonna happen, and they're going to cause it."

The demi-saiyan stared at his dad in surprise. After all, it wasn't exactly normal to see his father so serious all of a sudden.

Suddenly Goku relaxed at smiled cheerfully.

"Well, there isn't any reason for us to just start panicking! They don't actually feel completely evil and they aren't that strong either, so let's just wait for them and watch before acting. I mean, it could be another person like Tarble!"

Gohan just blinked in surprise, then laughed. Of course his father would take it and act that way.

And with that, the two men missed the broadcast and ignored the aliens as well.

* * *

Perverted laughter echoed throughout the little pink house on the island.

"Hehehe… That's it ladies, stretch em' out real good! Oooohhhhh! Yes! Oh my!"

"Master, Krillen and 18 are coming in…"

"Aahhh! Shut it Turtle! I'm in the middle of my TV show!"

Right in front of a TV, a skinny old man wearing sunglasses laughed lecherously as some beautiful female figures did acrobatics on the screen. He cheered as they did midair splits, he giggled insanely as bits of cleavage were shown, he screamed with glee as curves were jiggled. Yes, you guessed it. Showing the lowest level a man could go to, the esteemed and glamorous master martial artist Master Roshi laughed like a deranged man as the television showed some very… sexy images.

"Oooohhhhh! Yes! Keep on going, sexy ladie- WHAT!"

With a bright explosion of light, a ki blast smashed into the TV and turned it into scrap metal.

"NOOOOOOOO! My girls!"

With a waterfall of tears pouring out of each eye, the Turtle Hermit whipped about and glared at the one who destroyed his tv… only to immediately fall into a pitiful dogeza.

"Er, I'm so sorry for watching my shows in front of Marron, forgive me!"

18, a beautiful blond with ice blue eyes, snorted imperiously and kicked the old man viciously while gently placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "How DARE you watch your damn perverted shows in front of my daughter! I'll throw you out into space!"

"E-Eighteen! Calm down! You're gonnna scare Marron!" Krillen appeared from behind her and nervously pleaded for her to spare his ex-master.

"Hmph!" With another flourish, the Android stalked off to the nearby couch and plopped onto it, ignoring the trembling Roshi and started braiding her precious daughter's hair.

And in the corner of the house, the remains of the TV failed to deliver the message of the approaching aliens.

* * *

"Yamcha!"

"…"

"Yamcha! Wake up!"

"…Ugh…"

"YAMCHA!"

"Huh?! Oh… Hey Puar… What mountain hit me in the face last night…?"

"Yamcha, don't you remember? You accidentally thought that plastic bottle of wine was pomegranate juice and drank it all, then you got drunk and trashed yourself at a bar! And that was yesterday! It's already 2 pm."

"Really? Oh god, I'm gonna puke… Bleeeeaaaarrrghhhh…"

"Ah! Yamcha!"

"Puar, help me to the bathroom…"

"Yeah! C'mon!"

And as the TV was in a separate room far from the restroom, the two missed the worldwide announcement as well.

* * *

Tien and Chiaotzu were busy training in the middle of nowhere. Nothing else should be said about them.

* * *

Hercule Satan sighed happily as a beautiful woman gave him a massage as he lay down in the sand of a private beach he owned. The sun shone down on the ocean, casting glittering reflections upon the constantly moving waves. Down in the water, his daughter Videl sighed in annoyance as she saw him relaxing in the hands of yet another woman.

"Geez. I should have stayed behind with Gohan... What kind of father-daughter bonding vacation is this?"

Unfortunately, Hercule Satan and his daughter were both having a vacation in a privately owned beach with absolutely no civilization, except for a beach house with no TV or internet. So they missed the message as well.

* * *

Piccolo looked up from his meditation atop Kami's Lookout as Dende walked up to him.

"Piccolo, do you feel that?"

Wordlessly, he nodded a silent confirmation to the Earth's guardian. "They aren't that strong and don't pose a threat to us. It won't take much to beat them. Just leave them to the others."

Dende silently looked at him and asked, "Are you sure? They might cause some trouble…"

His sensei/fellow namekian stared balefully at him.

"If they try anything, they'll have to deal with five super saiyans. I'd worry about them more, not us."

"Huh. I guess."

And so the residents of Kami's Lookout promptly forgot about the approaching strangers.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, guess that's chapter 1. This is only around 3,100 words (minus the ANs), and therefore, it is a little short in my opinion. Next ones will definitely be longer, I promise. Before you guys say anything, I know Kid Buu didn't destroy 100 planets when he was rampaging around. But I want to make it seem more dramatic and all, so there! I mean, there is a reason fanfiction exists.**

 **3,461 words in all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N: My house uses water from a water well under the ground in my front yard. But I accidentally overused it when I was watering the grass, and now all the water from the tap, shower, and toilets are all brown/yellow from the mud mixed in! Nooooooooooo…**

 **Important timeline notes:**

 **737- Goku is born, Planet Vegeta is destroyed.**

 **753- King Piccolo attacks the Earth.**

 **761- DBZ starts. Raditz arrives**

 **762- Frieza and the Namek Saga happens.**

 **764- Future Trunks arrives and kills King Cold and Mecha Frieza.**

 **767- Android Saga and Cell Games happen.**

 **774- Gohan goes to high school and Babadi/Majin Buu attacks.**

 **777-Canon divergence; Invasion begins here.**

* * *

"Dad? What's wrong?"

"..."

"Dad?"

"Oh! Sorry Gohan. Let's do this again, okay?"

"Uh, sure."

 ***Thump***

"Ow!"

"Dad! Are you okay?"

"Owww... Yeah, I'm fine."

"... I don't think you are..."

"Er, well, those approaching aliens are kinda bothering me..."

"..."

"..."

"Really… Then I guess we should go back to Capsule Corp."

"What for? I'm fine."

"Well… I think that we should just talk to the others about them anyway. Like what we should do when they arrive. I don't think you're going to regain your focus like this."

"Eh, that's true. I guess we can go."

With that, the two took to the air and leisurely flew in the direction of West City.

After flying back to West City and Capsule Corp all while continuously flaring their ki over and over again, Goku and Gohan landed on the grassy front lawn only to see Vegeta grumpily leaning on the wall of the main building.

"Hey 'Geta! Where's Bulma and Chichi? And I thought you weren't allowed back."

"Kakarot! Don't call me that you idiot! And I came back immediately. As if that woman could keep me away from my own house."

"Really? I'm pretty sure I sensed you spend around ten minutes just randomly flying around the world for no reason."

"Shut it, moron!"

"Hey! I'm not a moron!"

"Yes you are, it's physically impossible for you to have a brain bigger than a pea!"

"WHAT?!"

"Hah, you know it's true."

"You wanna go?!"

"I'd love to- GAH!"

"M-Mom?! Bulma?!"

At first sight, Goku and Vegeta instantly started facing off and prepared for a fight. Within moments, the two were already stuck in their own little world and preparing to launch a swift punch in to each other's face, but before a single movement could be made, Chichi and Bulma made a sudden appearance from inside the Capsule Corp headquarters and bashed the two saiyans with their frying pans.

"Son Goku! What are you doing! You too, Vegeta! You two aren't allowed to fight out here!"

Goku instantly relaxed and rubbed his head sheepishly. "Well, Bulma, we kind of came here to meet up with the others, so…"

Bulma lowered her raised weapon and looked at Goku curiously.

"Really? What for?"

He shrugged. "Some energies are heading for us from space. And I'm getting some weird feels from them, but they're also pretty weak, so I just wanna ask what the others feel about it…"

"Huh." She frowned. "Well, if they aren't that strong, then you won't have to bring in Trunks into this, right?"

"Eh, I guess?"

Suddenly Chichi walked in front of her husband and glared fiercly. "Goku, if any problems come up and you have to fight, don't you dare bring in Goten into this either! He's already had enough fighting from that Buu stuff, let him live normally for once!"

Goku nodded. "Well, I don't think this will lead to a fight, and if it does, they should be easy enough to fight off. Both of the kids shouldn't have to fight."

Chichi immediately relaxed and smiled brightly.

"Really? That's great! And I know you are an adult now Gohan, but be careful. I still want to have my grandchildren!"

"E-Eh?! Mom!"

"Oh yeah! Now that I think about it, I'd like to have a grandkid too. Sure'd be nice."

"D-Dad! Don't change the subject!"

Gohan immediately blushed bright red and promptly turned into a tomato.

"Guys! What's going on?"

At that voice, everyone turned around to see Krillen standing on the front lawn with a worried look on his face. Looking at the assembled people, he relaxed and looked at Goku and his son.

"I felt you guys' ki fluctuating like mad and came to see what happened. What _did_ happen anyway?" Krillen narrowed his eyes and stared at the two. "You did know what was happening, right? Because this better not be a prank…"

"Ah!" Goku waved his arms back and forth in front of his body. "We just wanted to call everyone here. In fact, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Piccolo are coming right now. Can you just wait for them?"

His best friend just stared at him before slowly nodding his head. "Sure..?"

 **5 minutes later**

"Is it me, or is Yamcha flying really slowly?"

"Hmph, that weakling is even weaker than before!"

"Maybe he's just feeling bad…"

The gathered warriors impatiently waited for the awry final member of their little troupe. For some unfathomable reason, Yamcha was only flying slightly faster than a normal jetcopter. And by expert ki-user standards, that was pretty damn slow.

3 minutes later, they got their answer. Yamcha gingerly touched down in front of them as he held his stomach with a green face and a grimace.

Krillen was the first to speak. "Uh, Yamcha, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not." He cringed even more and covered his mouth with his hands. "I actually halfway came here for some stomach and headache medicine, I think I'm gonna puke…"

Puar suddenly popped his head out from Yamcha's back and nervously added his own two cents. "Yamcha thought a bottle of wine was pomegranate juice and drank it all, then went and got himself trashed yesterday. He's having a hangover right now."

He suddenly jumped off of Yamcha's back and nervously floated in the air as he doubled over and started groaning. "I'm gonna puuuukeeee…."

"Oh NO YOU DON'T!" Cried Bulma. "Come here right now, I'm not letting you puke on my front yard!" Before he could say another word, Bulma grabbed him and dragged him into the building to get to the restrooms and the medicine, with Chichi following.

"Uh, I'm going to go with him." The little blue cat bade a swift farewell and followed the two inside.

As he disappeared into the entrance of the main building, Goku turned around and looked at the others standing there. Vegeta was staring at the spectacle with disgust, and Piccolo wasn't even paying attention. Krillen just worriedly looked at his long time friend, while Tien and Chiaotzu watched with slight humor. And Gohan just stared.

"So guys, have you felt those energies out in space?"

That single question broke all the gathered fighters out of their reverie, and immediately caused them to pay attention.

"What energies?" Krillen looked at Goku curiously.

Piccolo grunted. "Those energies coming from space. Apparently some aliens are heading for this planet, and none of us know why." He turned to Goku. "With their power, they pose absolutely no threat to us. What are you all worried about, to the point of calling us all out?"

The saiyan scratched his head nervously and spoke. "Well, something's just telling me that something big is going to happen because of them. I'm not exactly sure what, but it's really bothering me." His smile just faltered a little. "I don't even know if it will hurt us or the planet in any way, but it just keeps nagging at me like mad!"

Tien frowned uncertainly at his friend. "Really? It's just a feeling?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you can't be sure then. It could just be your imagination."

"Tch. Don't underestimate a Saiyan's instincts." Vegeta pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning on and walked closer towards the group. "I was getting a strange feeling from them too, and if you feel the same, then something's definitely going to happen. A saiyan's intution is almost never wrong, though Kakarot's are probably dulled from his head injury and idiodicy."

"Hey!"

The saiyan prince ignored Goku's outburst.

"I would normally just destroy them, but they don't seem to want to actually hurt anyone on this planet. So I'd just wait and see what will happen before acting. Just stay on guard and it should be fine." And with that, Vegeta walked past the group and back towards the Gravity Room to keep training.

"..."

The rest of the gathered fighters stared at his retreating back and looked back at each other.

"So, should we just wait?" Gohan was the first to speak again.

"I guess..." Krillen replied.

With a grunt, Piccolo lifted off the ground. "I'm going back to Kami's Lookout.'' He swiftly flew into the sky and vanished into the clouds.

"Well, I guess we'll go as well." Tien and Chiaotzu shared a glance and flew upwards too.

"Eh, same for me, I guess. I'll see you later!" Krillen flashed a grin towards Gohan and Goku, and shot off towards where Kame House was.

"So, I guess we should just go and tell Yamcha what happened?"

Gohan nodded at his father. "We should check on Goten and Trunks as well then... You never know what those two will be up to..."

And the father and son duo walked into the building and went to look for their sick comrade.

* * *

 **Some time later, right outside of Central City**

A spaceship vaguely reminiscent of Frieza's slowly descended towards the ground in a empty clearing surrounded by large crowds cordoned off by police officers. The moment the ship was in sight, countless flashes of cameras burst into life as crazy alien fans and curious people took pictures of the strange vehicle that was somehow flying with no visible thrusters or anything of the like. King Furry, who was standing at the edge of the clearing, swallowed nervously. He did not visibly react as the ship slowly hovered several feet above the ground, nor did he react as multiple spider like legs unfolded from the bottom and settled the ship onto the ground.

A previously unnoticed door on ship's sides facing the kings slowly slid open, with steps made of some kind of solid light unfurling from the hatch. A shape walked out of the sides, revealing one of the aliens. People gasped as they saw an alien in person. It was a strange being, with strange black exoskeleton like armor covering it's purple upper body. Spikes stuck out of it's shoulders, and what looked like two lizard tails stuck out of it's backside, where a monkey's tail would normally be. Most surprisingly, it had a humanoid like appearance, with two eyes, a nose, and a mouth stuck in a grim line.

It snorted irritably and walked down the steps, observing the surrounding humans.

"Which one of you here is the king? I would like to speak to him."

People once again jerked in surprise at it's surprisingly normal -and male- voice.

"Ah. I am. I am King Furry, and the king of Earth." The dog king walked up to the alien. "I understand that you claim to want no harm with our planet. You are captain Dajat and captain of your ship Melhada, correct?"

Dajat nodded. "I and the rest of my comrades here are representatives of the IPO, or Intergalactic Peacekeeping Organization. Do you have anywhere to talk other than here?" He gestured at the huge crowd surrounding them. "It will be inconvenient to speak while surrounded by so many."

King Furry nodded and moved his head in a nearby building's direction. "We have prepared a conference room in that building. Please, follow me."

He began to walk towards that building's entrance, with Dajat following him. Multiple police moved out of the way and revealed an empty pass through the crowd directly towards the entrance, and several other police were keeping people from entering that empty space. They both walked differently, King Furry with a slightly wary gait, while the alien had an almost predatory walk.

Inside, the lobby room was mainly emptied with only several guards standing in vigil. At the sight of their king, they saluted and moved out of their way, where Furry walked past them with Dajat behind and into a hallway. The end of the hallway had a slightly ornate door, and past that, was a large conference room with a long table in the middle. Two cushioned seats sat on opposite sides. The king sat on the far sided seat, while Dajat calmly sat on the closer one. They stared at each other for a long moment. Furry spoke first.

"So, Captain Dajat. I would like it if you were to tell me more about the IPO and what it is. I do not know if you do know, but we have actually had experiences with aliens years before, but each of those experiences were not very pleasant."

The alien's eyes widened in faint surprise. "You have met aliens before? That's strange."

"And why is that?"

He minutely frowned. "Our organization has all records of authorized ships that approached this planet. There are supposed to be none. If you have met them, then they are most likely either unknown rogues or criminals on the run. But if that is true, then they should have at least caused enough damage to take many decades to recover from. But there are absolutely no signs of that." 'Or someone protected the people without them knowing. Could be the saiyans.'

King Furry 'ahhed' in agreement. "That's true. But every time, the people who died have come back to life." Seeing the alien's disbelieving look, he nodded. "It's true. Nobody knows why, but every time after something unnatural happens which results in many deaths, the people return to life. People believe it's the work of god."

Dajat just remained contemplative and silent. After a whole minute of thinking, he spoke softly. "Then I suppose you humans are lucky."

The king just raised an eyebrow and agreed to the silent request to change the topic.

"Well, I suppose you could give me a background of your organization?"

 **10 minutes later**

"I see. So the IPO is basically an organization created to prevent the rise of another group similar to the 'Cold Family' and the PTO?"

"Yes."

"...I suppose it would be terrible for someone like this 'Frieza' to appear again... People who can blow up planets with one finger, how dreadful..."

"You believe me?"

Furry gave a questioning look at the alien. "Why would I not?"

Dajat stared evenly back. "We have reports that a human named 'Hercule Satan' is the strongest man in the world and has saved it from some kind of creature named Cell at a tournament. Apparently, he says that the art of ki usage is all a trick and made of smoke and mirrors. Considering the entire world believes that, I can't help but think that you would not believe in people who could blow up planets with no weapons."

The dog looked in slight surprise at the other being. Then he laughed slightly.

"Ah, I see. Don't worry. I've known about the fact that Mr. Satan is a fraud ever since he claimed he defeated Cell. You see, when they showed the tournament worldwide, there were another group of people there who fought as well. They were completely superhuman; they moved so fast the camera couldn't catch them and threw ki everywhere like it was nothing. I know that it was one of them who killed Cell, not Hercule."

The alien immediately gained a look of interest. "Do you know who they are?"

"Yes and no. Some figures I knew were from several years ago; Tien Shenhan, Krillen, and Yamcha. They were competitors from the world martial arts tournament Budokai Tenkaichi, but we haven't able to find or contact them in any way. And no one knows who the rest of the people are." 'Though I'm pretty sure the first fighter was that boy that killed King Piccolo, but it's only a hunch...'

He frowned and leaned back in his chair. "That's too bad..."

King Furry leaned forwards just as Dajat leaned backwards. "It there a reason you seem so interested in them?"

Dajat looked at the king seriously. "Truthfully, there is a second reason we came here."

"Oh?"

He nodded. "Yes. You see, recently, some strange things have been happening, and no one knows why or how. 15 years ago, Frieza was killed by a mysterious being. A year after that, his father suddenly vanished, and after _that_ as well, Frieza's brother Cooler disappeared too. Not only that, but three years ago, a strange pink being appeared out of nowhere and destroyed nearly a hundred planets, then vanished.

Also, one year ago, two brothers named Abo and Cado somehow became as powerful as Frieza himself and began terrorizing the entire IPO and moving completely randomly, like they were chasing someone. But _they_ vanished as well, and with all the strange stuff recently, the higher ups are paranoid. People say they were all killed by someone. No one knows how, but they say that a super saiyan killed them."

"A super saiyan?"

"It's a legend. Saiyans are actually a race that were mostly wiped out by Frieza 40 years ago. A few survivors managed to make it for several decades, but the last one was killed around the time Frieza died. But now, there are rumors that there are actually several saiyans on your planet, and that one of them is a super saiyan and the one that killed the Cold family."

"Really... can you describe one?"

Dajat sighed and shook his head. "Sorry, but no one actually knows what they look like. The only thing known about them in general is that they are monstrously powerful and are generally violent, considering the race's tempermant in general. It's actually one of the reasons why saiyans were all killed back then. Frieza saw how the saiyans were so violent and grew stronger so quickly, so he destroyed them all in order to prevent a super saiyan from appearing and killing him. The fact that there is supposed to be a super saiyan here yet you don't even know about them is astounding, since saiyans are pretty hard to ignore since they love destroying and killing."

"Oh..." King Furry frowned and stroked his chin in thought. "And if you were to find him or her here, then how will you act with them?"

The alien nodded. "Super saiyans are much more powerful than even the greatest of our warriors and can wipe out huge portions of entire armies, so we can't do much against them. If they are peaceful, we intend to just establish a good relationship and perhaps get their help in things when we need to for payment. But if they're not..." He started thinking hard. "Well, if they don't want to cooperate with us, we'll just leave this planet and never interfere or land anyone here ever again."

"Really? Just like that?"

Dajat nodded. "Yeah. A normal saiyan's bad enough, but an enraged super saiyan that killed Frieza can destroy us all and we won't be able to do a thing. He or she could just decide that we're too annoying, then just blow up the planet with us on it." He sighed. "The only reprieve is that they can't survive in space so they can't blow us up with no warning. Not very relieving."

"True... Though, why are you so open about this? I was thinking that your organization would be at least a little more secretive about this." King Furry stared with narrowed eyes at the alien.

The captain smiled thinly at the sight of the suspicious dog. "We need your help for this. There is a high chance that the super saiyan or any of their kin are living as normal humans, as they look exactly like one but with a tail. But according to reports, the last two saiyans actually had their tails cut off somehow, so the ones here probably don't have tails too- what is it?"

King Furry had suddenly frozen with shock and began to gain a look of pure disbelief.

"A tail..."

Dajat jerked in surprise at the whisper and stared at the king excitedly. "Do you know of someone with a tail?!"

The king blinked slowly and stared at the alien. "Yes... 24 years ago, a man called the Demon King Piccolo nearly took over the world... and he was stopped and killed by a small boy with a monkey tail... He saved the world back then."

"What?! Really?! Do you know his name?"

Furry suddenly blinked, then he shook his head. "I don't have any information on him. The only thing I know is how he looks, but I'm pretty sure he's a lot more different now, as an adult. I'm sorry."

"Oh..."

He nodded at the alien. "I don't believe that boy would harm our planet though. He saved everyone's lives back then, and all the alien threats that have appeared the past few years have vanished. I believe that he is the one driving them off or defeating them, and just wants his privacy."

"Really... Then are you willing to help search for him? What you've just said has proved that there is at least one saiyan on this planet, and if the higher ups find out, they will definitely try a lot harder to contact him." Dajat looked at the king with powerful intensity. "They have been searching for answers on the strange happenings lately, and will also try to make it possible to counteract any more, even if it means getting the help of saiyans."

Looking upwards at the ceiling for a moment, the dog nodded slowly. "Even though he may have saved this planet before, I would like to personally find him and meet him, so I can have a clear idea of what he wants. And to thank him. Though, I would prefer for this to be done discreetly. It's obvious that he doesn't want attention, and if people find out, it will also cause massive chaos. The people believe in Hercule, and having it revealed that he is a fraud will be extremely shocking for the entire human race. And it doesn't seem like the saiyan minds Hercule having all the fame, considering that he hasn't done anything to him."

Dajat smiled in satisfaction. "Then we will do this in secret. Exposing him to the entire world may probably anger him too, so it's the best way to go."

"True. So, will should we start the negotiations? The people outside are expecting that."

"I suppose. My comrades don't really care though. But let's start the boring stuff."

They both smiled slightly.

* * *

"OH MY GOD! VEGETA, GOKU, GOHAN, YAMCHA! GET HERE RIGHT NOW AND LOOK AT THE TV!"

At that hysterical scream, the three men and one young man broke off from their debriefing to Yamcha and immediately rushed into the living room as fast as possible. Sitting on the couch was Bulma and Chichi, who were staring at the television in undisguised shock and horror.

Chichi pointed at the screen. "Look!"

They did. And stared.

"HOLY SHIT!" Yamcha yelled out in panic at the TV. Up on the screen, what was undeniably an _alien_ calmly talked to a news reporter in what was undeniably a television studio. Not only that, but in the distance, a picture of what was obviously _Frieza_ was shown in the background.

"So, mister Avarick, this alien in the picture is the previous leader of the PTO?"

"Yes. 15 years ago, he was mysteriously killed on a planet called Namek, his father and brother disappeared several years later. We believe that they were all killed by the same person, but no one knows who actually did it."

"Ah, and they are of a race called the Arcosians?"

The alien nodded. "The arcosians are a lizard like race that can live up to several hundred years. The Cold family- the family Frieza is from -is basically the royal family. Ever since the death of the entire Cold line, the arcosians have fallen into an interspecies war for domination, and will probably wipe themselves out within a few decades. They are all abnormally powerful, so we don't bother with them any more."

The human next the the alien looked upon him curiously. "What do you mean more powerful?"

"Well, some races are born with special abilities that make them superior to others." He scanned his eyes over the picture of the tyrant. "I don't mean to insult your race, but the humans are perhaps one of the most weakest ones out there. It may be possible to gain more power through training, but you humans will always be naturally weaker than most of the others out there."

"What?!"

"Yes. But you don't have to worry, since right now, there is a universal law that planets allied with the IPO can not be attacked unless they wish to declare war on the entire organization and all it's allies. It would be committing suicide to try attack here, now that the Earth is part of the alliance too."

"Really? Oh, that's a relief. Then can you give us examples about the different powers of other races? I have to say, but I'm terribly curious."

"Heh, there are many abilities out there. You see, I and my captain are of a race called the Lumarios. We are actually a very distant cousin race from the Arcosians, and have the ability to use telepathy and a little telekinesis. There is also an extinct race called the Kanassans, and they could read minds and see the future. The Piraynions could control and turn their bodies to fire, and their opposites the Quesarians could control and turn into liquids. I've actually met a race called the Yardrats, and they had this amazing ability to teleport, but it was a racial skill so no one could learn it. It was quite a pity too, since it could have been used to help countless others."

"That's really amazing! Could you show us your telekinesis?"

Avarick smiled slightly and flicked his finger up. With that movement, several papers and the drinks sitting on the table all started to float upwards. People in the background could be heard gasping in amazement, and the camera shook a little as the cameraman shook a little from the shock.

"Amazing! I don't believe thi-"

And the TV was shut off. Bulma shakily turned to her husband, her ex-boyfriend, and her childhood friend.

"I don't know how we missed this, but apparently the aliens have contacted King Furry and requested to have Earth join some kind of massive intergalactic organization. They plan on revealing everything about ki and aliens to the common people! Goku, you _need_ to tell the others! They don't know, since the TV at Kame House is broken, and the rest of them don't even have a TV!"

Still shocked, the saiyan just nodded and reached his fingers up to his forehead to teleport to his comrades. He vanished.

* * *

Krillen sighed. As much as he loved 18, if there was one thing he didn't like about her, then it was the fact that she kept blowing up the TV. Seriously! He loved Marron just as much as his wife did, but he didn't blow up things when he saw Marron being exposed to things she shouldn't be! The most he'd do is probably throw a tiny destructo disk and cut Master Roshi's beard off. That wasn't as bad as blowing up TVs.

...

Seriously. It isn't.

...

"Krillen!"

A sudden shout erupted from outside the house and broke the not-so-bald monk out from his musings. Much to his surprise, it sounded like Goku! And he sounded worried. Full of nervousness of what could have happened to make _Goku_ of all people nervous, he walked to the entrance of the house and opened the door.

"Er, hey Goku! What brings you here? We just met up earlier."

The saiyan shook his head and snorted. "Something big has come up. Can I come in?"

Krillen blinked in surprise then nodded. He moved from the doorway and let his friend inside, closing the door after him. 18 was sleeping on the couch, while Marron was taking a nap in her room. Master Roshi was doing whatever he did in his spare time (reading dirty magazines).

"So, what's wrong?"

Goku grimaced. "Bulma wants me to do this fast so I'm just gonna say this once. Apparently, those aliens we were talking about earlier weren't even here for us, they actually came for the entire Earth!"

"WHAT? They want the entire planet?!"

"Uh, not that! They want to have Earth join some kind of massive intergalactic alliance! And King Furry agreed!"

"WHAAATTT?!"

"Yeah! Apparently, just about every news channel in the world covered this, but everyone somehow missed the announcement about them! Right now, Bulma wants all of us to suppress our ki and hide ourselves until everything blows over. Then she wants us all to meet at Mount Paozu later. They probably have scouters, and might find one of us and have the entire world go into a mass ki-user hunt."

"Okay... Are you going to warn the others?"

"Yeah. In fact, I'm going to go right now."

Before Krillen could say another word, Goku raised two of his fingers to his forehead then vanished with a soft swoosh. And just at the right time as well; for 18 had just woken up and started questioning her husband on just what Goku was doing at her (Master Roshi's) house.

* * *

The saiyan landed on the ground and just barely managed to duck as a fist went flying at his face. Yelping in shock, he leaped back several meters and dropped into a fighting stance to face off his assailant.

"Goku?!"

Once he caught sight of the mystery attacker, he relaxed and dropped out of the stance. "Hey Tien, I need to tell you something, and I need to tell Piccolo and Mr. Satan this as well, so please don't interrupt!"

"Huh?"

"Okay, so those aliens from before actually don't have anything to do with us, they actually wanted to have Earth join some kind of massive galactic organization, and Bulma wants us to suppress our ki and stay hidden so they don't look for us later, so don't train! Oh, and go to my house at Mt. Paozu later! We're meeting there again after the people on Earth calm down. See you later!"

"Eh? O-Okay?"

And then he vanished in another burst of instant transmission.

* * *

 ***Whoosh***

"Piccolo, tho-"

"I know. Go tell that Hercule about what's happening before he does something stupid."

"Okay, thanks!"

* * *

After homing in on Hercule's ki signature and teleporting to it, he found himself standing on a tropical beach completely void of anyone but the man himself and his daughter. At the sight of the saiyan just randomly appearing, the two who were sitting next to each other on beach chairs and respectively having a can of beer and soda both jumped in surprise. The champ nearly dropped his beer.

"O-oh hey Goku! What are you doing here?"

Hercule saved his drink in the nick of time and slowly lowered it back into his chair's cupholder. Videl did the same, but warily stared at her future father-in-law as she noticed the slight tension in his expression.

"Mr. Satan, some big things have happened the past few hours."

"What?"

And so, Goku explained just what happened the past few hours, from his weird feelings about the incoming aliens, to Yamcha's hangover and the new alliance between the Earth and some other aliens. He could tell that Hercule wasn't exactly all too happy nor calm about it, by the end, there was a look of panic on his face.

"Wait, if aliens tell the people about ki and that Frieza fellow, then how will the people treat me?! They'll see me as a fraud and end up getting killed by that Vegeta when they go and bother the Briefs about ki, then they'll bother you guys as well, then they'll hate me even more if they find out it's all real!"

The saiyan sweatdropped at his acquaintance's sweating visage. "Oh, don't worry about that! They actually aren't saying anything specifically directing towards ki for some reason, and they're saying all the 'supernatural' stuff are special abilities from different races. I think they know how much chaos it would cause if people were to learn about ki, so they're hiding it. And if people were to try anything, then Bulma would probably have her company help protect you. You should be fine."

Hercule hesitated. "But..."

"And besides, Vegeta and saiyans in general are hated everywhere, so all of us nonhumans are going to stay hidden. I sure don't want an entire army of aliens out to kill me! I really don't want to kill them all on accident or something. So you also have to hide Buu as well."

"..."

Videl finally spoke up and sighed. "Don't worry dad. If they try anything, we'll fight them off if we have to. I think you should just act like normal and keep Buu hidden, then we'll be fine."

"Sweeat pea..." He sighed forlornly. "There goes my vacation. I guess we could do so then..."

Goku nodded. "Okay! Just keep your ki suppressed and don't do any big ki blasts or something, then you should be fine. And I think you should keep anyone from seeing Buu at all." He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about this. But I'm pretty sure it'd be _very_ bad if the aliens found out about me, Vegeta, and our families, so I'd rather stay hidden..."

The only girl in the conversation nodded. "I can't blame you. It's bad enough with all that attention from fans, but having billions of people wanting to kill you? That'd be awful..."

Hercule nodded as well. "I like the fans, but sometimes they can be overbearing." He leaned forwards with a glint in his eye. "Just don't let Gohan get hurt! Or my Videl will be hurt as well, then I'll make you **_burn_**!"

"Dad!"

"What! I'm making sure you and your future husband stay safe! I need grandchildren too!"

The saiyan laughed at the sight of the father-daughter duo. "Yep. Thanks! I'll be going now!"

"Uh-yeah. And tell Gohan I said hi!"

"Sure!"

Goku then used his extremely hax technique called the Instant Transmission, then vanished.

* * *

 **I don't feel like writing any more. But at least this chapter is 6,000 words, not a measly 3,000! And it only took me 2 days to write it!**

 **Sorry if the pacing seems slow. But I want this story to be detailed and understandable, so I end up writing a lot of words but only cover a short part of the story. It will speed up in the next few chapters though!**

 **6,056 words in all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N: To the people who reviewed/followed/favorited: THANK YOU! I know that compared to the amount of people that actually read this, there aren't many people who did one of those actions, but it's heartening to see that people like this story. I'll try to update as often as I can, which will perhaps be between every day to every 3-4 days. My goal is to have all of my chapters (other than chapter 1) have more than 5,000 words each, with updates every other day. I'm pretty sure that'll be incredibly difficult for the very lazy me, but cheer me on!**

 **Also, forget about the movies. The only out-of-DBZ/DB film I'm acknowledging is the Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return! one. And that's cuz is purely canon by Toriyama himself. The rest are completely nonexistent. Sorry movie lovers. Though, maybe I might have Gogeta make an appearance. Just without the events of _Fusion Reborn._**

 **Important timeline notes:**

 **737- Goku is born, Planet Vegeta is destroyed.**

 **753- King Piccolo attacks the Earth.**

 **761- DBZ starts. Raditz arrives**

 **762- Frieza and the Namek Saga happens.**

 **764- Future Trunks arrives and kills King Cold and Mecha Frieza.**

 **767- Android Saga and Cell Games happen.**

 **774- Gohan goes to high school and Babadi/Majin Buu attacks.**

 **777-Canon divergence; Invasion begins here.**

* * *

Dajat sighed in both relief and annoyance. After an incredibly long hour of conversing with the king of the planet, all he wanted to do was drop dead right here and sleep for the rest of eternity. The only good thing was that the king seemed pretty decent, and he agreed to help in the search for the saiyans. Shaking his head in annoyance, he walked back down the hallway of the _Melhada_ and tapped his assistant in the back.

"Avarick, did you just get back from that TV thing?"

He whirled around in surprise, then relaxed at the sight of his old friend. "Yep. Those humans sure were enthusiastic about all that 'superhuman powers' stuff. Man, I wonder how they would react if they knew that it was possible for them to do something at least similar to it?"

The lumarios captain snorted. "I don't even want to think about it. If they find out about ki, then… gah. They would all go on a rampage and swarm us so we can teach them or something."

"I know- I mean IKR!"

"…What?"

"Oh, it's some kind of expression. It means 'I know right', but shortened for texting."

"Uh, sure…?"

"…"

"Er, anyway. Were there any above average power levels anywhere on this planet? It doesn't have to be in millions, even having them in the thousands is enough."

His fellow lumarios blinked and shook his head. "Sorry cap', but there's absolutely no sign of any powerful guys. The strongest has a power level of 47, and that's supposedly the Hercule guy. Are sure there really are saiyans here?"

Dajat nodded with conviction. "Yes, definitely. 24 years ago, a saiyan child killed some king Piccolo guy and saved the world. He's obviously more powerful than normal humans even at a young age, so as an adult, he should be even stronger." He frowned and started stroking his chin. "I think he found some way to suppress his power and hide himself from the scouters… Damn, he obviously doesn't want to be found or contact us in any way."

"Well, that makes things a lot harder then…" Avarick sighed in annoyance. "Man, I feel bad for ourselves. We're gonna be stuck on this planet for ages while we look! So captain, what should we do now?"

"Hmmm… Well, King Furry has his agents on the lookout for any weird happenings like flying people and random explosions, so we should just monitor for any power levels at least above 200. Maybe the saiyan will slip up for a moment."

* * *

Bulma sighed and looked at her tempermental husband. He was sitting on the couch with a sour face, and for all the world looked like he was trying to hold in some puke.

"Vegeta, calm down. I know it feels weird to suppress your ki to such a low point, but any higher than that will get those aliens on your ass in less than a second."

He growled a low reply. "Pheh, I know that! But do you think this feels okay at all? I feel as weak as a human newborn! No, with my power suppressed like this, I _am_ as weak as a newborn!"

The blue haired woman just shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Vegeta, you're only _suppressing_ your power. I'm pretty sure you'll have no problem in blowing up a city block even with your restrictions. There is NO way a baby can even touch you. And Goten and Trunks are doing the same thing, and they're perfectly fine."

He just growled and glared at the wall.

"DAAAAAD! MOOOOOM! Goten just threw up!" A cry from the other side of the house finally stole the prince's attention from the building. Just as he looked up from his angry glaring, Trunks barged into the room with an expression of panic.

Bulma immediately rushed forwards and grabbed her son's shoulders. "Whoa! Calm down! Just tell me what happened."

He shook his head in a panic. "We were eating some snacks, then I went to the bathroom, and when I came back, all the food was gone and Goten was all green and threw up! I thought you said saiyans don't get sick! But he is right now! Why? Is there something wrong with him?"

"Isn't it obvious, son?" Trunks turned his head towards his father.

"Eh?"

He snorted and gave a fierce glare with absolutely no effect. "You two are suppressing your power far beyond what you two have ever normally done, to the point that you are actually weakened and not just hiding your ki. Then, right after that, he stuffs his face with enough food to feel sick even at a normal state. Of course he would throw up at some point."

"Oh…"

"Now go. I don't feel well either and I don't need a distraction. Same with you, woman!"

Instantly Bulma reared upwards and snarled. "And what makes you thing that you can kick me out of this room when it's not just yours? This entire house belongs to more than just you! Just go to the gardens or something and get some fresh air instead!"

"And I don't feel like it!"

"Well, you better!"

"Try and make me, woman!"

"Oh yes I wi- LET ME GO!"

A sneer.

"No."

"I said _**let me go**_!"

"…"

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHHH! YOU INSUFFERABLE BASTARD!"

Trunks nervously backed out of the room and fled back to where Goten was probably still puking. 'Oh crap, I hope they don't include me into this again…'

* * *

Chichi sighed and rubbed her forehead once again. Even though she had done it multiple times, instant transmission with Goku still made her feel light headed and dizzy for a few minutes.

Her husband caught her as she stumbled a bit. "Are you alright, Chi?"

She smiled a bit dizzily and nodded. "I'm fine. Just go back into the house. I'll follow soon." Even with her disoriented state, Goku and Gohan could see _something_ flash in her eyes. It made them shiver, like she was some diabolic demon.

"Er- Okay…"

Nervously sharing dubious looks, the two saiyans walked into the house while trying to find out just what suddenly made her seem so devilish.

"Hah…" Once the two were inside, Chichi's feet fell from underneath her and her purposely made mask of craziness vanished. What was in its place was the face of a tired woman who had seen too many things. A sudden weight of despair settled down onto her heart.

'Gohan… Goku…Goten… You three always get caught up in some kind of trouble, huh? Even now, after Buu is defeated and we can finally live in peace freely, something happens and turns our lives upside down…'

She sighed sadly and traced her finger in the grass.

'I tried so hard to let my two children live a safe childhood, but no matter what I did, something happened and you were forced to fight to save your home… Now that I think about it, it was the same with Goku, wasn't it? With defeating Pilaf, the Red Ribbon army, and the two Piccolos, his life was always different and much more dangerous than others. I guess it's in the blood…'

Another sad sigh breezed out from her mouth.

'Every time something happened, I was forced to watch from the sidelines as my husband and children constantly put their lives on the line to save others. I just could never help in any way… I feel so useless. And when it's finally peaceful and we can be a true family, _this_ happens. Even though Goku and all his friends aren't planning to fight this time, I can still tell that something's going to happen and take him away again… Why does this always have to happen to us? Why can't the universe just leave us alone?"

She could feel tears slowly gathering in the corners of her eyes.

'It just isn't fair…'

"Chichi?"

Yelping in surprise, the daughter of the Ox King jumped upwards and whirled around while blinking away the tears. In the doorway, Goku was looking at her with a very uncharacteristic look of pure worry. She forced a look of false annoyance on her face.

"Goku! I told you that I would come in later! There's nothing wrong with me."

His worried look changed into a sorrowful one. "…I didn't say anything was wrong with you."

She sucked in a breath.

Wearing that same look, the saiyan walked out from the doorway. "You know, I'm not really as dumb as the others sometime say… and Vegeta told me that saiyans are slightly emphatic to those they're close to. And sometimes, I felt like something's wrong, like I was hurting on the inside though I didn't know why. But now…" He hesitated.

"Truthfully, I know I'm a terrible father. I forced Gohan to grow up and fight before he even turned 5, and I left the entire world on his shoulders before he even became a teen. I died and went off to have fun and train in the Otherworld while he was about to have a little brother. And when Goten was born, I wasn't there; in fact, I didn't know I even had a second son until several years later!"

The normal cheerfulness one could find on his face and in his voice was gone. His relaxed and confident posture was nonexistent as he stared solemnly at his wife.

"And when I finally came back seven years later, Gohan was nearly an adult I barely recognized, and Goten was already 7 and only knew me through pictures and stories. Not only that, but I came back so I could finally meet you guys again face to face. But when I did, Babadi and Majin Buu attacked, and I was forced to let the entire world- no, the entire universe depend on two _seven_ and _eight_ year old boys. It was awful, even worse than when I forced Gohan to fight Cell. Those two boys didn't have any real fighting experience!"

With a dull expression on his face, Goku continued, not letting Chichi have a word.

"Those boys never fought for real. They never had someone actually try to kill them. Buu was their first true enemy, and he was an enemy that they _**could not**_ lose to, or it meant the destruction of everything. We were so lucky that they stayed calm and managed to get through everything without messing up or giving up."

"When we beat Buu on the Sacred Planet of the Kais, I thought it was a chance for us to live as a family for once. But now, with this… It's different. We aren't just facing off against a single enemy, we aren't having a straightforward fight. It's the opposite, we have to stay _hidden,_ to _avoid any kind of fight._ If we fail, then we'll never have a peaceful life, and we might even have to go on the run to avoid deaths. And I don't want that. As much as I like fighting, I can't just ruin our lives for a fight with people that I could kill with ease."

Suddenly, the previously solemn look changed into one of eerie calmness.

"I've been thinking about this for a long time, ever since I died fighting Cell. You've always wanted us all to have a regular life, and I've never let you, with all the battles that have happened. So… Chichi, I just want to say…"

A pair of eyes stared unblinkingly at Chichi, and two strong hands rested on her shoulders. He spoke, with a voice full of both sadness and determination. And Chichi listened. What seemed like an entire year passed, even though it was less than a minute.

The two stared into each other's eyes, one pair full of shock and the other filled with pure determination, and buried deep inside, just a tiny bit of fear. Then, Chichi smiled, and that tiny bit of fear vanished like it was never there.

"…Alright. I know you can do it."

The two hands let go of the slim shoulders, and Goku smiled one of his extremely broad smiles, somehow blasting away the solemn moment and making his wife break into laughter.

* * *

'I never thought he felt this way…' Yamcha, standing just inside the darkness of the woods, stared with wide eyes at the scene. True, he knew that Goku wasn't as idiotic as he seemed, but he never expected him to actually be like _this_. To think, that he felt this way. Yamcha had thought that Goku was perhaps too dense to notice, but to think that he not only knew, but also was willing to do something like _that_ to let his family live normally? It was just unbelievable.

"…" Puar was also staring in shock while sitting on the tree branch next to him.

Chichi had accidentally taken one of Bulma's headache medicines when she had left with Goku and Gohan, and he had been sent to get it back in forced thanks for Bulma helping him recover with her medicine. When he arrived, the first thing he saw was Chichi blankly staring into nothing while sitting on knees all alone in the grass. At first he had been worried something happened, but before he could act, Goku had come outside and spoke to his wife. And the resulting speech had just completely shattered his view on the saiyan.

Looking over at the couple acting like what happened before never occured, Yamcha smiled slightly and beckoned Puar to follow him. They slowly and soundlessly moved as far away as possible from the house, then flew in a direction away from Mt. Paozu. He looked at his long time cat friend.

"Puar, let's go visit them tomorrow for the medicine. I really don't think we should bother them after all that, even though they seem just fine now."

The shapeshifting cat just nodded mutely.

* * *

"Mr. Satan! Where were you and your daughter when the aliens arrived?"

A news reporter rudely shoved a microphone in the afro'ed man's face, and started incessantly asking questions over and over again with spittle flying right into his eyes. The champ _nearly_ sighed. After all, it wouldn't be right for the great Hercule Satan to act all depressed in front of a camera. Digging up the energy he didn't have, he laughed boisterously.

"HAHAHA! Oh, don't worry! I didn't leave you and my fans to never see me again! In fact, me and my Videl were just on a secluded training trip! Once we heard about the aliens, we rushed back as quick as possible! After all, I'd never let our planet be harmed in any way!"

The nameless reporter grinned in hero worship and exclaimed loudly (and with even more spit), "Of course! There's no way the champ would leave us hanging, right?"

Hercule just laughed again. "Of course not!" And before any more questions could be asked, he slipped through the gates of his mansion and vanished into the front gardens and out of the many camera's sights. Once he was sure he was alone, he sighed and walked with a slight slouch towards his home. Videl was already in, and was drinking some soda one of the servants gave her.

She raised her head from the drink. "Hey dad. Once there are a bit less reporters, I'm going to see Gohan with the jetcopter." She scrutinized her father. "And are you okay? Did those reporters try to swarm you again?"

The champ sighed and nodded. "Boy, hiding Buu will be really hard… Some people have seen him walking around the grounds already… And Videl, I'll be fine. Just don't let people find out where you're going, okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Suddenly, a crash resounded throughout the house, accompanied by a cry of unhappiness. Hercule groaned. "Oh, not again! I hope Bee didn't get hurt…" He stood up and walked out of the room and towards the source of the sound.

Videl just sighed and went back to nursing her drink.

And so, time passed. The Z-fighters and their families temporarily stopped training for quite the extended amount of time, as they waited for King Furry and the alien visitors to finalize their alliance, much to the ire of a certain saiyan prince. The people for once temporarily forgot about Mr. Satan as they gossiped like schoolgirls over what would happen once the negotiations were finished. Dinasours living in the empty wastelands finally got a break from the constant earthquakes of training warriors. Earthquake experts were mystified as the areas designated as 'Earthquake Hazards' stopped getting constant earthquakes, as unknown to them, the ones who caused the earthquakes stopped training there (overusage of 'Earthquakes' alert!). And deep in the minds of a select few people, seeds of doubt towards Hercule Satan were beginning to sprout.

 ***2 weeks later***

In a small abandoned warehouse, a group of about 30 people milled about as they waited for a single person. No one but the people themselves knew about their being there, and only around half actually knew why there were there too. Just as someone was about to complain about how the person who called them out wasn't there yet, the warehouse's door opened up. Every single attendee of the gathering whipped their heads up to look at the figure.

"Sorry for being late. Some stuff happened."

The people mumbled unpleasantly as he huffed and puffed, as it seemed like he had run all the way here from wherever he lived. Catching his breath, the man walked towards the group amidst their stares and climbed up some crates so everyone could see him.

"Ahem. Okay, all of you that know why you are here, it's because you have in some way said that Mr. Satan is a fraud to the public, right? And those who don't know are here because you guys were brought by your friends."

Almost immediately, the half that didn't know why they were there immediately started to look at their friends that knew about what was happening. The guy on the crate called out for their attention once again.

"Er, don't start fighting or anything. Anyway, when I say what I'm about to say, please don't start yelling or something. I want this to stay peaceful."

The gathered people just looked at each other and nodded.

"Thanks. Anyway, today, I have called you guys to tell you that Mr. Satan is truly a fraud. Like, 100 percentedly a fraud. And don't talk!"

The people who believed in the champ all cried out in denial and anger, but they mutinously quieted down as some of the calmer people yelled at them to be quiet. Sighing in relief at the relatively calm crowd, he spoke up again.

"You see, I have proof. You know about the aliens that came here two weeks ago? Well, for one thing, look at their powers."

One of the Satan supporters scowled and called out. "They said it was a special ability only usable by their race! That doesn't mean Mr. Satan's a fraud!"

He shook his head. "Then, have you guys even considered the fact that Cell could be an alien?"

Almost immediately, the people who were muttering unhappily shut up and stared at him in surprise. He sighed in disappointment and shook his head.

"Listen, you guys all know just how weird Cell looked. I know we have the animal people here, but he looked like a mix a human and cicada, with a weird tube-stinger thing! There is absolutely nothing about him that says he's from Earth! He just appeared one day, and started to cause chaos all around the world! And if he was an alien, then that would explain all his crazy powers!" As the man continued to talk, his voice began to gain a passionate note into it.

"Mr. Satan is a human. As strong as he is compared to people like us, he's human. And Cell could wipe out entire armies with ease. I remember seeing something before the Cell Games, about how Hercule was strong enough to pull 4 trucks all at once. But when I saw, it looked like he was using every last bit of energy to do just that. And Cell could rip entire trains with their cargo off their tracks with ease! In strength itself, Hercule can't even compare with that monster. And he said he beat Cell with one punch! Just how would that happen with such a power difference? And besides, the cameras broke in the middle of the Games, so there's absolutely no proof that he really beat Cell."

He lowered his voice and stared at the assembled people. And they were shocked. Because, just with one speech, this man had just completely rocked their worlds and turned their beliefs upside down.

"I called you here to get your help. You see, I want to find the other people from the Cell Games. Like the Delivery Boy and those who were with him. As much as I know my argument makes sense, they are the people who actually saw what happened, and were the people who actually fought evenly against Cell. The entire world believes in Mr. Satan, and even if we were to all try to convince them all, we'd just be rejected.

Not only that, but those people had the same powers as Cell, yet they were human. That means that it may be possible for us humans to do things like fly and shoot laser beams. Don't you guys see what this means? We can get those people to teach us how to do the same! We can make it so us humans can also protect ourselves from the aliens! We'll be able to get rid of a fraud that lied to the entire world, _and_ be able to protect ourselves from hostile aliens and not rely on the IPO!"

At this point, his face was full of both excitement and determination. He stared down at the people below him as they stared back in openmouthed shock. Silence reigned for just a moment. Then, a single person cheered. Like a flood breaking forth from a dam, the rest of the people began to cheer out loud and boo Mr. Satan. He grinned in happiness and watched as the previously apprehensive people yelled out loudly and full of spirit. He let it go on for a few more moments, then silenced them.

"Anyway, we have to do this discreetly. If Hercule finds out that we're trying to slander him, then he'll use his influence and throw us into the slammer or slander our names so no one will ever believe us. This is a secret operation. And we shouldn't let the aliens know as well, since they're for some reason not proving Hercule a fraud or saying anything against him even though they should know about him." He snorted. "I bet that fake somehow bribed them into staying silent for him. Even aliens are corrupt."

The people listening to him nodded in agreement. One woman called out. "So, what should we start with? Do you have any leads on the other fighters and which one really beat Cell?"

The man's face fell. "Ah, you see, that's a problem. I know the identities of 3 of the people; Tien Shenhan, Yamcha, and Krillen. They were semifinalists from the previous Budokai Tenkaichis, but even with the fact that Yamcha is also an ex-baseball star, no one knows where they live. I've looked on the internet and on phone books, but it's like they all don't exist. And for the rest, there's absolutely nothing on them." He sighed. "That's partially why I need your help. I was hoping that some of you had access to police records, so you could try and find one of them."

A slightly muscled man raised his hand. "I'm a police from Satan City. Maybe I can find them?"

The guy on the crates grinned. "Yeah! And everyone else try and find rumors of strange happenings. These guys _have_ to have been seen at some point."

And with that, the gathering was dismissed, and the people came out with new beliefs and goals.

* * *

"Yamcha, why do you still have my medicine?"

"Er... I didn't have a chance to return it?"

She glared at the warrior. "And what do you mean by that?"

He hesitated. "Well, when I got there two weeks ago, some stuff happened and I didn't want to bother them..."

"Oh? And _what_ do you mean about that?"

"Uh..."

"Well?"

He swallowed nervously. "ChichiwascryingandGokubasicallywentandcomfortedherandconfessedthathecompletelyregrettedeverythingthate-"

"Woah! Slow down Yamcha. Talk in human, not Yamchanese."

He sighed and simply simply said, "Chichi was crying and Goku confessed his feelings about the past few years and apoligized to her for leaving her, Gohan, and Goten so many times. I just couldn't barge in."

Bulma blinked. "Oh."

"Yeah. Sorry, but I kinda just forgot about returning it after that." He sheepishly laughed awkwardly.

The Briefs heir just shook her head and muttered too quietly to hear. She then looked at him and nodded. "Anyway, since you're here, I just might as well as tell you something."

"What is it?" He looked curiously at his ex-girlfriend.

She grinned evilly, and much to his nervousness, almost _Vegeta like_. "Well, you see, I was just thinking that some people might have recognized you, Tien, and Krillen from the Cell Games and wanted to search for you guys since they may have gotten the idea that Cell's an alien. And based off of that, they may start believing that Mr. Satan's a fraud, since there would then be proof that Cell's ki blasts and flight were real as 'special alien powers', then get curious about you guys using the same moves. So, I basically hacked all the goverment and police records in the entire world and deleted any kind of info pertaining to your locations."

"What!?"

"Yep!" She said in a gleeful voice. "I sure am awesome, aren't I?"

"... I guess?"

"Hey! You should thank me. If people found out about you, you'd never have any privacy and then they'd find out about Hercule. Then that would destroy Videl's life, which in turn destroys Gohan's life, then if people were to try anything and attempt to hurt her, he'd get mad and go all super saiyan on them! Then the aliens will track down his relatives and find out about Goku and Goten, then they'll attack them and hold Chichi hostage, which angers Goku and has him turn super saiyan 3 and attack, and then he destroys them all, which aggravates Vegeta and Trunks and so they search for the rest of the aliens and attack them and kill them, then the entire IPO will find out about 5 very angry super saiyans living here, then it'll turn into a massive war between those five and billions of aliens! Then the aliens will lose and those 5 will be seen as the scourges of the universe! And don't forget Buu! They'll probably knock down his pudding or something, then he'll go and help those 5 destroy the IPO as well!"

"..."

"What?"

"Bulma, are you drunk?"

Cue smash in the face with a frying pan. (a skill learned from Chichi)

"OW! What was that for?!"

"That's what I'm supposed to say! What makes you think I'm drunk! I'm perfectly fine!"

"I don't think you are..."

"...Say that again."

"Meep. Nevermind!" And then he jumped into the air as fast as he could and fled with angry shouts echoing in the background.

* * *

Piccolo sighed as once again, he was forced to stop himself from trying to release his ki and train. It was maddening! The only thing he really did was train, and now that he couldn't train without being detected by the aliens, there was _nothing_ to do. It was horrible. Dende popped out from the palace on the Lookout.

"Piccolo? What are you doing out there?"

He snorted. "Nothing."

The guardian stared in concern at the namekian. "Is something wrong?"

"No."

"... I'm pretty sure something's wrong."

The green man stared at the green teen with gritted teeth and a fierce glare. "I'm perfectly fine. Leave me alone!"

Dende just frowned at him. "You don't have to be so grumpy. I just wanted to see if you had anything to do. I've been doing origami for the past 4 hours, and I'm bored now."

Piccolo blinked and stared at him. "Origami?"

"Yeah. It's something the people down on Earth do sometimes. They get these colorful papers and fold them into something else." He reached into his clothes and pulled out a small origami crane. "I was trying to make one of those 'thousand paper crane' things, but it's just taking too long."

"Thousand paper cranes?" He stared at the small crane sitting innocently in Dende's hands.

The kami nodded. "Yeah. In the eastern areas, there's this idea that if you fold then hang 1,000 paper cranes, then you'll be granted incredible luck."

The instrument named alien _hmm_ ed in calmness and proceeded to stare at the one crane Dende was still holding out.

"Er, what?"

"..."

"Piccolo?"

"... Dende, how do you fold one of those things?"

"Uh, you want to make one?"

He glared at him. "I have absolutely nothing to do."

"Um, okay... There's some origami paper inside."

With that said, Piccolo walked back to the palace and gestured for his kinsman to follow. Said kinsman just sighed and walked past him and towards where the papers were.

* * *

 **A/N: Haha, did I surprise you guys with that scene between Goku and Chichi? And if you're wondering, I made it so you guys don't know what Goku promised Chichi on purpose. Nothing better than withholding info and making readers sweat, right? Any fellow writer should know that. And I still haven't decided if I'm even going to ever tell you guys what he said, so too bad.**

 **And imagine Piccolo doing origami. Sorry, I just had to include that. Just, it's just plain hilarious if you try to imagine it. A big, bad, green alien powerful enough to destroy planets struggling to make some paper cranes. Geez, I just couldn't resist.**

 **Also, I mentioned this in the beginning, but my updates will normally happen every 1-5 days. I know that the first 3 were in consecutive days, but now, I'm going to slow down. I've already spent like 7 hours a day writing these chapters since I'm a really slow writer. I can't do this forever, so from now on, expect slower updates. Sorry 'bout this.**

 **5,508 words in all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N: Eh, I'm really sorry for updating so late! I was going to update yesterday, but I got dragged into a party and ended up forgetting. So as an apology, the next chapter will come in around 2-3 days!**

 **Anyway, I just got this idea after reading Touch of Legacy. What if the Z-Fighters made a wish in the 3 year gap between Goku's return and the androids? And they made a mistake, and somehow wished to see all (known and canon) super saiyan forms on accident, and ended up dragging in 5 different Gokus? With an ss, ss2, ss3, ssg, and and ssgss? So there would be 6 Gokus (including the original) running around, all of them but two able to smash Cell's face into the ground with ease. Heh. Just imagine Vegeta's face at the 4 Kakarots able to kill him with a flick of a finger. And two of them with godly powers!**

* * *

Gohan could tell that something happened. He didn't know exactly what, but for some inexplicable reason, for the past two weeks, his father and mother seemed much closer than normal. And they were also sharing some very happy looks with each other at completely random times.

He thought of his little brother and sighed in relief. 'Well, at least Goten is still at Bulma's. He would have started asking insensitive and awkward questions if he wasn't… I wonder why mom actually let him stay there for the entire time everyone was hiding.' (Unfortunately, Gohan misunderstood and thought that they had done _the deed_ two weeks ago, and were still fantasizing over it.)

"MOOOOM! DAAAAAD! BIG BROOOOTHER!"

'Oh, speak of the devil.' Sighing, the demi-saiyan ran outside with his parents and looked up into the sky on a search for his younger sibling. Of course he had to come just now. Though, at least it managed to shock his parents from their reverie and actually make them not look like 40 year old lovebirds. He frowned. Now that he thought about it, but his dad was actually physically 32, since he had died for one year, came back, then died for another seven years. A chill ran down his neck.

'Oh crap, my parents have an age difference of 8 years! And my dad's only twelve years older than me!"

Immediately, his mind began to wander down a forbidden path. Flushing in horror and embarrassment towards himself, he slapped his face hard, then tried not to think about his father impregnating his mom as a tw- 'Gah! No, no Gohan! No bad thoughts!'

He buried his face in his hands and proceeded to groan in horror. Chichi and Goku looked at their son in slight worry, then watched as their slightly muddy second son deftly landed on the ground with a soft tap. The full blooded saiyan grinned.

"Hey Goten! How was your vacation with Trunks?"

The chibi version of Goku smiled happily. "Well, me and Trunks pranked his dad six times! And Mr. Vegeta got all mad and tried to blast us, then Mrs. Bulma got all mad and hit him with a frying pan!" He turned around and looked at his mother. "Did you give her that pan? I think I saw you hit dad with that once."

Immediately, Goku paled. And Chichi broke out into an evil smile while staring at him. "Of course! Bulma was complaining about how hard it was to control you saiyans! Especially Vegeta. So I gave her my frying pan last week."

Listening to his mother's words, Gohan went white as a sheet as well. 'Oh noooo… That frying pan is the one that hurts so much more that her other ones! Does that mean that Bulma's hits are going to hurt 5 times worse? It's bad enough!' Suddenly, another thought popped up in his head. 'Wait, I don't even go there a lot anyway. So I'm safe!'

And much to his parents' surprise, he just gave one of his father's easygoing grins as they turned to look at him. Chichi blinked, then narrowed her eyes with undeniable ferocity.

"Gohan, have done _that_ with Videl yet?"

He spluttered. "What?!" 'Where the heck did she get that idea?!'

Staring at her son with narrowed eyes, the woman dubbed by Vegeta as 'banshee' just glared even harder. He desperately shook his head.

"NO! Mom, I did NOT do anything to her! Where did you get that idea?! And you were just talking about frying pans, not my love life!" In the background, Goten and Goku both giggled in a very unmanly fasion as he started panicking over the sudden topic change.

Morphing from a look of suspicion and a little excitement to one of disappointment, she sighed. "Oh, Gohan. Fine."

She shook her head and beckoned the family members who were currently outside to come in. "I have dinner getting ready. It'll be done in about an hour, so Goten, wash up! You're covered in dirt. And you two!" She looked at them. "I need some more tarragon. You do remember where the spice patches are, right?"

They nodded.

"Good! I'm running out, so can you two get me a couple plants? Just three or four are enough." And then she promptly disappeared into the house, followed by Goten as he ran upstairs to get to the bathtub.

Goku tilted his head in confusion and scratched it. "I'm pretty sure we have plenty of spices. Why more tarragon?" He looked at his son. "Well, I still want dinner, so let's just go get some."

The two turned around and ran to the area behind the house, where Chichi had her beloved vegetable garden as well as the smaller spice garden, where she had different spices growing to be harvested later.

* * *

Vegeta growled as he was once again assaulted with a horrid feeling of nausea. On his wrist was a thin metal cuff personally made by Bulma, which could disguise ki and hide it. Of course, at any point where he tried to suddenly raise his energy or use it, the device would activate, cover his own ki signature with a different and artificially generated one, then basically smother out his own on the outside so anyone sensing for his energy would find the bracelet's signature. And whenever that happened, he'd feel nauseous and want to puke.

'Goddammit! Why would she use _me_ as a guinea pig?! I might be able to train, but I can't concentrate like this!' Sighing with frustration, the saiyan prince walked to the gravity console and turned it off. There was no point in using it if he'd feel sick every time he tried to throw a ki blast. He picked angrily at the ki-resistant ring, and cursed internally.

'And she thinks that it's funny to make it impossible for it to take off without snapping it in half. Pah, 'so it doesn't fall off' my foot! She just likes it when I can't train and 'cause a racket'!' Muttering more curses in different alien languages, he walked out of the room without even wiping off his sweat- after all, he wasn't even able to train until he sweated anyway.

"Oh! Vegeta! You're out already?"

He closed his eyes and sighed. 'Oh, I knew she was planning this.' Around the corner of the hallway, the very woman he was complaining about walked out in front of him. Covered in grease and machine oil, the previously beautiful woman looked like she just came out of a fire. And she probably did.

"What do you want." At first sight, he knew she wanted something. After all, there was that glint that she always had when she wanted to go out for a romantic dinner or when she forced him to take Trunks out for 'father son bonding time'.

She shrugged. "Trunks wants to go to the amusement park. I'm pretty sure you promised to take him a month ago, and since Goten just left, he has nothing to do."

"I definitely did not promise anything like that."

The blue head looked at him weirdly. "Yes, you did. Remember? During dinner, Trunks asked for you to take him, and you said yes." Her eyes crinkled up in amusement. "Though I'm sure that you weren't even paying attention when you said that. But you promised him, and you know how he gets when you promise things then never go through with it."

"How do you even remember that?!" He glared at his wife/mate.

Grin. "Of course I do. I'm a genius, after all. And go! Trunks is waiting in the living room. And change into something casual! I don't want my husband to go walking out of my house wearing spandex!"

"No."

Almost immediately, her jolly mood vanished like the wind. "Vegeta, you promised you son to take him to the park. Didn't you say that saiyan princes never break their promises?"

"That wasn't even a true promise! I was distracted; I didn't even notice him ask me anything at all!"

"Well, it's still a promise! And remember the last time you didn't go through with a promise? Trunks went on a prank rampage and dyed all of your clothes hot pink, and he didn't even apologize after you punished him! Do you want that to happen again?"

He just glowered furiously and said, "Fine. But this is the last time."

The prince brushed past the triumphantly smiling Bulma and stalked off to their room. "Just don't blame me when we eat everything that amusement park has then give you a 5 million zenni bill." And he was gone before she could turn around and yell at him not to eat the entire place empty.

Already in his room by running with super speed, the prince smirked as he started to imagine the countless amounts of food he could eat with no woman to stop him. He swiftly dug through the closet filled with casual clothes, then picked out a simple pair of jeans and a polo shirt. There was no point in wearing anything extravagant anyway. After stripping, he pulled on the chosen articles then walked off to the living room, where his son would no doubt be waiting impatiently for his father to arrive. And yes, he was quite impatient.

"Daaaaaad! What took you forever! Let's go!"

Completely forgetting about having to stay hidden, the boy dragged his father out into the open then blasted off, followed by the dad who conveniently forgot about staying hidden as well. Luckily, nobody actually noticed the pair flying off. Somehow.

As the two shot off into the air and towards South City and its famous amusement park known as the 'world's biggest', Trunks did a loop-de-loop and whooped out happily.

"I'm going to Sohara amusement park! Whoo hoo! Goten's gonna be soooooo jealous. Mwahahaha! And the food!" He turned around to look at his dispassionate father. "I heard that they have really awesome food compared to the other parks! Yahooooooo!" And he shot off ahead, leaving his father to crack a smirk at the thought of food as he sped up as well.

As he started to power up, a sickening feeling enveloped the prince and caused him to drop a good few feet. His slightly positive mood fell. 'Oh, that infernal device…'

Ignoring his son who noticed his drop and came back worriedly, he looked at the metal bracelet and entertained the notion of breaking it. He sighed in frustration. 'Damn, that woman's infected me with her love of her inventions. Now I don't want to break it because she put so much effort into it.'

"Dad? What's wrong?"

Vegeta shook his head. "Nothing. Remember to keep your ki masked and as low as possible." He scowled. "And hide yourself when we land. Your mother will kill us if those aliens detect us on their scouters and send out people to find us."

"Sure!" With that shout, Trunks' energy level lowered from his slightly raised level of 12 back to a normal 4. He gave off a constipated look, then recovered and looked at his dad. "Dad, do we have to keep it at such a low level? I feel awful every time I change it, because it just feels so weird! Can't we just beat those alien guys up if they bother us?"

"No. If we fight them, they'll find us."

"But we could just beat them up."

He glared at the child, causing him to stare right back unflinchingly. "Your mother told you about the Saiyan's past, right?"

Trunks looked at his father, confused. "Yeah?"

Nodding, the prince clarified for his son. "Then you should know. The entire universe practically hates the entire Saiyan race. If they find two families of saiyans on this planet, there's no telling what they'll do to us. They may try to imprison us, or just kill us outright. And there's no way I or Kakarot will just go along with that, so it'll just cause a massive war between the remaining saiyans and the entire IPO. And the people of Earth may also reject us as well." He looked at his son. "Do you want to have every single human on this planet after your blood?"

Almost immediately, Trunks' eyes went wide and he shook his head frantically. "No!"

"Hmph. Then stay hidden well. Bulma's trying to create something that'll hide our ki from the scouters without any side effects-" He stared irritably at the bracelet. "-like how this bracelet makes me feel sick. But it'll take a while. Once it's done, we'll be able to use our ki freely again."

"Okay…"

 ***10 minutes later***

As South City showed up in their sights, the two saiyans stopped instead angled themselves to land in a dark and empty ally. They landed soundlessly and quickly, so fast that all the people that saw it was a very faint blur. Then, the two inconspicuously walked out of the ally and towards the entrance of the Sohara park.

Staring at the countless bright lights and joyful music spewing from the park, Vegeta's mood fell down into a bottomless pit. Oh, he was going to hate this. He could see it already; huge crowds full of annoying brats, humans wearing these disgusting animal costumes, and tons of screaming from a few measly roller coasters moving several times slower than a normal flight speed. With his destination in full sight, it seemed like the food was not enough to make him feel any better

Glaring at the entire place spitefully, he grabbed his son and promptly fazed him and his son into the park's interior. Trunks stared at him with surprise.

"What. I'm not wasting my time with those metal detectors and tickets."

"Okay…"

Shrugging in acceptance, the boy turned around and immediately broke out into a slow run (the speed of a professional runner) towards the nearest attraction, which was a mirror maze. Just looking at the excited expression on his face promised a long time of suffering in this infernal place, whether from boredom or irritation. He groaned.

 ***Another 10 minutes later***

The park was strangely crowded. After the arrival of the aliens several weeks ago, he expected some of the humans to be at least a little paranoid and stay home and 'safe'. But it seemed like it caused the opposite, with the absurdly large amounts of visitors running around everywhere.

'Oh yes, I was right.' After boredly following his son around as he toured the entire area, the first problem happened. Apparently, Trunks was too short to ride the Crasher, a large coaster that was famous for terrifying the younger riders who were just tall enough to ride it. He was just one centimeter short, but that seemed to be enough for the ride operator to declare him as too small.

"Come on! I'm only one centimeter off! Can't you just let me on this ride? Just this time?"

The operator squared his shoulders and stared boldy down towards the demi-saiyan. "I said I can't. I was specifically told that anyone even one millimeter shorter than the required height cannot ride this. You are more than one millimeter shorter, so shoo."

This only infuriated Trunks even more. "One _millimeter?!_ You can't even tell the difference between one millimeter and nothing! And one centimeter is barely a difference as well!"

"No." Glaring at the child in annoyance, the operator turned around to Vegeta, who was standing there and glaring at anyone who tried to look at him. Ignoring his fears of the strange and scary man who accompanied the kid, he said, "Sir, please take the child and leave. He's too short to ride, and that's unchanging. If he keeps bothering me and holding up the line, then we'll have to force you off our premises."

"Why can't they just get kicked out right now?" Vegeta's saiyan hearing allowed him to pick up the muttered whisper by one of the people waiting in line behind him. Completely ignoring the operator, he turned around and glared viciously at the speaker. He smirked at the shocked and terrified expression.

"Repeat that again."

"…"

Satisfied at the sudden silence from the people who were in the line, he looked at the operator and stated coldly, "My son is tall enough to ride this. Or does that mean that those two kids sitting in the carts are too short as well?" He pointed at two small children who looked like they were related to the operator. They were short, even shorter than Trunks, and at the sight of the two children, he went pale and immediately nodded.

"Uh, okay, I guess he's tall enough!"

Trunks immediately whooped in glee and hugged his father.

And things like this continued to happen throughout the entire day, leaving Vegeta to be extremely pissed off and on the verge of Final Flashing the entire city and turning it to ash. Of course, he managed to hold himself back, because he'd rather not have an ss3 Goku on the warpath to kill him. He valued his life, thank you very much.

So, the day trip to the amusement park was a quite uneventful trip. Nobody was killed, no property was destroyed, and the only thing remotely interesting was the fact that the two saiyans managed to eat out 4 of the restaurants there, leaving several 600,000 zenni bills for Bulma to pay. Not that she knew of that yet. By the time the sun was down, Vegeta and Trunks had left the amusement park undetected and were both walking down a nearby street casually.

* * *

"Oi. It that the guy?"

"Yeah. He's the one that beat up the Black Shark gang."

"Isn't he kinda… small?"

"Don't underestimate him! I heard that he knocked out more than half the entire gang before they even noticed, and that he nearly killed the boss!"

"What! That's impossible!"

"Well, it did happen."

"….. Why are we even going after this guy then?"

"Heh, well, they say that he's the husband of Bulma Briefs, heiress of the Capsule Corporation. Not only that, but they have a son. And look at that brat next to him! He has that light purple hair, and his face is similar to Bulma's! If we manage to get them both, imagine the ransom we could get!"

"Whoooaaahhh! Yeah! Let's get im'!"

"But he might beat us up!"

"Don't worry, we have 8 people on our side!"

"….. I'm not sure if that'll be enough…"

Vegeta and Trunks were both walking down an empty sidewalk in the dark of night. They were both stuffed with food from the amusement park, and Trunks was licking an ice cream cone stacked with 5 scoops of ice cream while humming cheerily. In the shadows of several nearby allies, several people armed with guns and knives were preparing to jump out at the two.

"Hehehehe…."

The thugs looked like they melted out of the darkness as they slowly slid out of the allies to seem more dramatic. Of course, the two saiyans didn't even glance at them as they continued to walk towards and right past the leader. They blinked in surprise at the non-reaction.

One of the thugs armed with a pistol growled. "Oi! You! Don't ignore us!" And with that, he aimed his gun at the head of the purple haired brat. The two turned around.

Vegeta was wearing an utterly unimpressed look, while Trunks was staring at him in boredom. The kid stared at him in eerie calmness then said, "Were you talking to my dad?"

The thugs were stunned. Such audacity! That brat was being threatened by a gun, and the only thing he had to say was 'Were you talking to my dad'?! What the hell!

Angry, the leader snarled out in his most threatening voice. "Shut it brat! Now, if you don't want to get hurt, then come quietly!" Just for scaring the kid, he flipped the safety off and shot his ice cream, making the middle layer explode in his face and the upper layer fall to the ground with a squelch.

"…"

Before any of the thugs could react, a tiny fist flew out of nowhere and planted itself firmly into a nose. It broke with a sickening crunch, leaving the assaulted to lurch back in pain and howl in horror. A blazing white aura erupted into life around the now enraged Trunks, and immediately, seven blasts of ki each found home in the chests of a thug, sounding out a loud _boom_ and breaking the previously peaceful silence. The aura vanished just as quickly as it appeared, leaving a standing boy and his father who were surrounded by 7 unconscious men each with their own gruesome injury. Vegeta instantly grabbed the boy and launched into the air and away from the city.

"Wha- DAD! Let me go! What was that for?!"

Trunks cried out in surprise and dismay- after all, there were still many things he had to do to get revenge for his destroyed ice cream, so he wriggled furiously as an attempt to escape the ironclad grip. He was met with a furious snarl.

"You BRAT! You just spiked your ki to a level of nearly fifty thousand! You've just confirmed to those aliens that there are nonhumans living on this planet!"

The boy went limp in the grip as a look of horror enveloped his face. "What…"

Vegeta shook him. "Now that they have proof of us, they'll be sending more powerful beings to find us! A power level of 50,000 may be child's play to us, but that's a very high level out in space! If those aliens in Central City detected you, then they'll immediately call for reinforcements and we'll have nearly three times the amount of soldiers after our tails! Damn it, Trunks!"

He increased his power output to fly faster, and ignored the sudden assault of nausea as the ki-disguiser jumped into action. 'Damn, now I'll have to get Trunks one of these things before they follow his ki signature and follow it to Capsule Corp…'

* * *

"Sir! There's been a sudden appearance of a power level of 48,000!"

"What?!"

"It made an appearance in South City, and disappeared 2 seconds after appearing!"

Avarick snapped out of his light doze on his chair and stared at the one who yelled that- according to his memory, it was an Irsizeor, a four armed bird creature with very sharp feathers and no wings. Ignoring the automatic identification of the race, he immediately contacted his captain.

"Captain Dajat! A large power level of 48,000 just appeared!"

"What?!" Much to the lumarios' surprise, the door on the side of the control room slid open and revealed the captain with a shocked look on his face. He glared at his subordinates who were looking back at him in surprise. "Well? Get on with it! Scan its signature then find it!"

"Uh-Yes sir!"

Dajat leaped into his captain's seat and immediately began to grind his teeth. 'We've been just sitting around for 2 weeks talking with overzealous humans and getting nothing! This had better get us some results. And 48,000?! This definitely couldn't be on purpose since the saiyan's been trying so hard to hide, but if 48,000 is from a tiny slip up, then they must be damn strong… Ugh, we'll need more people to help find them. King Furry isn't enough, and if the saiyan is hostile, then we'll have to at least have some super elites to at least be able to keep them from killing us all in an instant…damn.'

He growled. "Send a request for reinforcements. We don't have enough people with us right now."

Another one of the ship operators nodded. "Yes sir."

* * *

The moment Vegeta landed on the ground in front of his home,he immediately charged straight through the entrance doorway with Trunks still tucked under his arm. Snarling with frustration from his nausea and plain anger, he roared out.

"BULMA! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Several muffled crash sounds and curses rang out from above. 5 seconds later, a disoriented Bulma ran out of a nearby door with a look of panic. "What?! What's wrong?"

He held out Trunks –who was sill hanging from his arm- and his other arm with the bracelet.

"The brat flared his ki to a level of nearly 50,000! Get this bracelet off of me and give it to him! If I remember right, those aliens have the technology to differentiate ki signatures! They'll be able to follow his specifically!"

Bulma's eyes widened and she nodded rapidly. "Okay, but put it on somewhere else. We don't want them to lose his signature here, or they'll get suspicious. Just press the red button on this remote, and it'll fall off." She took out a small rectangular remote made of metal and swiftly handed it to Vegeta. He took it roughly- but not roughly enough to break any fingers or buttons on the remote.

"Go!"

At the precise moment she said that, the prince barreled out the door like a rocket and shot away from Capsule Corp faster than the eye could catch. And just as that happened, Trunks finally reacted from his frozen stupor and looked up at his father. And froze. For Vegeta was _absolutely furious._ He could see it on his face; the rage and annoyance was completely palpable.

"…"

'Yeah, I don't think I should say anything…'

The two rocketed away from the edge of West City in seconds, with the powerful winds shoved away by Vegeta's visible yet severely suppressed aura which was also preventing a sonic boom from his sheer speed. They continued to fly in silence, and were already nearly at North City by the time they stopped. Without a word, the prince took of the ki-disguiser and snapped it onto Trunks' wrist with a soft 'click'.

Almost immediately, the kid's eyes dilated and he went rigid. Unlike his father when he got it, the settings were at the highest they could go, which basically wiped the wearer's ki out of existence like they were dead. While Vegeta felt nauseous and sick from his light usage of the device, what Trunks felt was like having the very air around him trying to smother him alive and succeeding, with an extra dose of multiple _hard_ punches in the gut right after eating himself stuffed.

He sucked in a breath and choked. "D-Dad… Uhg-"

The addressed father just shook his head and firmly put his hand over Trunks' mouth. "Be quiet. I don't want you to throw up in the air. And don't try to use your ki either. You'll only make it worse."

Before the demi-saiyan could nod or say anything, Vegeta firmly suppressed his energy even more since he wasn't wearing the device anymore and began to fly at a more leisurely speed back to West City, where he could _finally_ go to sleep and not have to worry about random bouts of nausea for once.

Just 2 minutes after the two saiyans left the scene, a group of 4 aliens as well as Avarick arrived at where the place the saiyans just left. Looking around in confusion, the lumarios muttered under his breath.

* * *

"I swear that the energy signature was right here…"

He frowned and slowly floated down to the ground all while continuing to look around. The scouter covering his left eye didn't beep or make any signal alerting that their goal was anywhere near. A metaphorical lightbulb went off.

"Seriously?! Now that saiyan has found a way to alter their energy signal?! You're f**king kidding me?! Now we'll never find them!"

The other 4 standing nearby immediately looked at him.

"Sir, I don't mean any disrespect, but you should really watch your language."

Avarick glared at the completely unrepentant Niiros- a red skinned humanlike being with four eyes –and turned around.

"We're going back."

* * *

Rachel was a normal girl. She had absolutely nothing weird about herself, and if you were to ask, she'd immediately be offended and start yelling about how _no, I am not whatever you just said!_ It was in her blood to be normal. The very thought about being strange was utterly appalling, not matter how cool it would seem to have superpowers or something.

Yet, why was this happening to her?

Shivering in nervousness, the normal human girl huddled even farther into the bush she was hidden in and stared at the two figures floating in the air. With her 20/20 vision, she was barely able to make out the gender and age of the two strange beings. One, the larger one, seemed to be a rather short man with a creepy hairstyle looking like flames, while the other- a _little boy_ , had purple hair in a bowl cut. And they were human.

'Why the hell are humans floating in the air like that?! Are they aliens in disguise?!' Slowly backing away, she was only able to let out a relieved breath when the kid suddenly went limp in the man's grip, and they both flew away at speeds faster than even jetcopters.

'I have to get away and forget this ever happened…' Rachel immediately turned around and prepared for an all-out sprint back to her camping site, where she could forget about her random nighttime walk. Unfortunately, before she could even take a step, a whooshing sound ringed out above her. And it suspiciously sounded like how those 2 guys did when they flew away. Eyes widening in panic, she dropped down to the ground and immediately disguised herself back into the surrounding foliage and looked up at the sky.

Holding her breath once again, she witnessed the 5 aliens arrive at where those 2 flying men were just at, and only barely managed to stay silent as the only one she recognized –Avarick- began to complain about searching for 'saiyans', and how they had done something to their 'energy signals'.

Rachel only began to move after they had been gone for nearly 10 minutes.

'I like my normal life… But this practically _screams_ of some sort of hidden conspiracy… I mean, flying people who are being called 'saiyans' by aliens and are being chased as well? I thought that those aliens had some kind of reason for contacting our planet, but what if they did all that to find those saiyan guys?! Does that mean that we have some space criminals on our planet?!' She shivered.

'I have to tell someone… Maybe if I can somehow contact those aliens from the IPO, then they can get find the saiyans and get rid of them faster…' She frowned. 'But what if it's the opposite? That the IPO want the saiyans for some nefarious reason and they're on the run to keep them from getting their hands on whatever they want from them?' Not even walking towards her camping site anymore, the woman just stood there and stared at nothing.

'I'll just tell my friend Jesse. She's a really open minded person, so she won't just call me crazy and actually help me solve this…'

Unfortunately for the Z-Fighters, the aforementioned Jesse was actually one of the people who were part of the group working to expose Mr. Satan and find the fighters.

* * *

 **A/N: Eh, nothing I guess. Though my house's water is finally back to normal, so I guess that's good?**

 **5,568 words in all.**


End file.
